villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez is one of the main protagonists of the new Adult Swim series Rick and Morty and the grandfather of Morty and father of Beth. Despite being one of the protagonists, and though he does love his daughter and Morty, he is an insane alcoholic and is a negative influence on Morty and the rest of the family. He also places his own grandson in very dangerous situations. He is a parody of Doc Brown. List of Jerk and Villainous Moments * Built a bomb and planned to destroy the world. Morty stopped him and Rick claimed he was testing Morty. * Froze Morty's bully, Frank Palicky, which causes him to shatter in front of Morty's sister, Summer, who had a crush on Frank. * Claimed that school was a waste of time. In fact because he frequently pulled Morty out of school, Morty spent only seven hours in two months at school. * Showed no empathy towards Morty's broken legs and still asks Morty to help him gather mega seeds. Morty then called Rick a monster and even worse than Hitler. *Made Morty shove the mega seeds up his rectum. *To avoid getting sent to a nursing home, he lets the mega seeds in Morty's butt dissolve in his rectum causing temporary super intelligence in Morty convincing Morty's parents to let Rick stay. Rick then states that Morty is as dumb as they come and after the mega seeds wear off, Morty would lose his motor skills and significant amount of brain functionality for 72 hours. While Morty lies on the floor as a result of his loss of brain functionality, Rick states that now they have to get more mega seeds and go on more adventures. *Shrunk Morty and injected him into Reuben, a homeless old man that had an amusement park in his body. *Though he had a good reason to do so (saving Morty), he likely traumatized millions of Americans by enlarging a naked Reuben in space to enlarge a shrunken Morty and Anny. *Reshrunk Anny, even though Morty had fallen in love with her. *Threatened Morty with a knife to see if Morty was an hologram. *He outright told Morty that Jerry and Beth's marriage was hanging by a thread. He has also shown disdain for Jerry because Jerry impregnated Beth when the two were in high school. *Made a huge mistake giving Morty a serum to make Jessica love him because her flu made the serum spread throughout the school. He tries to fix it using mantis DNA, but makes things worse and transforms nearly everyone on Earth into mantis/human hybrids that wanted to mate and then eat Morty. He then uses various DNA in one final serum to fix things, but turns nearly everyone on Earth into horrible mutations called Cronenbergs. The mess Rick made was now irreversible so Rick takes Morty to another universe where the Rick and Morty of that universe die and take their place. Rick has even admitted to doing it several times before. Category:Old Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Adult Swim villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Grandparents Category:Fan Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Business Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Addicts Category:Parody Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Child-Abusers